Tales From Destiny's Angel
by Explict Illict
Summary: Series of Shinn-Asuka centric one-shots. Some funny, some sad, some angsty, and some romantic.
1. I'm Not An Angel, I'm Human

Want to give this fanfiction writing a shot. So, replies, reviews, suggestions would help. This is a series of AU and post Destiny one-shots with the Gundam Seed and Destiny cast, Shinn Asuka-centric.

AU - alternative universe

post[.....] - after the series

I don't own Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny.

**I'm Not An Angel, I'm Human**

_( Ten months after 2nd Bloody Valentine War, Not A.U.)_

When he first entered the cockpit of his first mobile suit, Shinn Asuka was in awe and determined to become the greatest pilot Z.A.F.T. for the sake of his deceased family. The thought of them made him wonder how they'd view him today. Would they be proud regardless of the misdirection he took in the Second Bloody Valentine War? Kira always told him that everyone made mistakes, and through his viewpoint, it'd seem like he was making the right decision. Still, the Destiny pilot felt he was naive the year prior since the war ended. In his mind, he believed he didn't deserve it, but his heart told him otherwise. With every moment he piloted a mobile suit afterward, he felt their spirits guided him to make the right decisions to protect the innocent and do what he can for his fellow man, coordinator or natural.

However, today was different - his heart stilled, time slowed down, his body began to shake and shiver, his senses started to numb, and memories of the war constantly plagued his mind. In a brief moment, he'd release the controls and clutched his chest with his right hand. His helmet fogged up from the heavy breathing he began exhaling. With his eyes closing tightly, it appeared that he was trying to hide from a demon. It was a personal demon he believed he wouldn't have to face for a while, until Kira had a briefing with himself and other high ranking officials in Z.A.F.T. that another war was looming. That made his heart stop.

"Shinn..."

_"Why now..." _he thought as he held back his tears.

"Shinn... please answer..."

_"It's just been a year... hell, only ten months. I can't even get a damn year!"_

"Shinn... baby, please talk to me, I'm here with you..."

Lunamaria's voice echoed through the speakers as Shinn hesitantly opened a channel between her and him. He didn't want her to see him ready to burst in tears like a baby. He was her man, and had to be strong like one, but there was only so much he could bottle up before he'd fall to pieces.

"I-I-I'm here..."

"Why don't you stand down this time? You don't have to keep doing this to yourself. Even heroes need a break. Just tell him you can't launch. He'll know why..."

"Yeah, but they won't." Shinn gripped the controls?

"No, they'll unders..."

"NO, THEY WON'T!" he screamed at the moment as several mechanics outside the Destiny stopped what they were doing as if they heard a noise. Eventually they shrugged it off. "You don't get the looks, Luna. They expect something out of me because... because... I was supposed to be their hero, the champion of Z.A.F.T. who lead us to freedom. The one who would end the war, not prolong it. Now every time I walk around here, they say I'm a black sheep; if we ever got into a war, I'd be the one who'd mislead us into the wrong path and make things worse rather than better."

"So what! We're all on the same side, and if anything to stupid enough to try to stop, yeah, good luck to them. What's** really** on your mind?" Luna pierced through that excuse in hopes he'd open up to her.

Shinn thought about it for a while. In ten minutes they'd be launching in battle, one that could sign the start of war. "I can't..." his hands shook at the controls, "... do this again. I don't think I have it in me again to go out there and face them."

"Shinn, we'll be there to help you, trust me..."

"It's not the enemy, Luna, it's the everyone else. Everyone who looks at me like I'll do good and stop the enemy from doing any harm to them, to the kids who believe I'm this angel come to protect them from the dangers of war, from allies who expect me to take down armies and behemoth mobile suits without having a scratch... from my mom, dad, and... Mayu, who look down on me everyday and it makes me wonder if I'll ever make up for the shame I had put upon them from my mistakes before. Nothing I'll do will ever make people forget what I done in the past. I don't know if I can handle another war. I'm... I'm done."

Lunamaria was silent. In five minutes they were about to launch and she didn't know what to say. To tell her boyfriend he had PTS and give him a solution to his problem wasn't going to happen in five minutes. All she could do was get him through this one moment, to remind him he wasn't alone.

"Babe, get ready. Two minutes to launch."

His hands held the controls with so much fear in them. They were still unsteady and shaky. Lunamaria wasn't much help in the matter, but he couldn't blame her for trying. It was his problem to deal with. Unfortunately, nothing was going to be accomplished in that moment as the hangar bar began to open. A terrified Shinn Asuka watched as depths of outer space was in front of his view and his girlfriend of over a year prepared to jettison to battle.

"Shinn... I can't say much to get you through this battle, but please... fight this, you have to, just for this last time, cause if you don't you'll die. Live... that's you need to do this moment, we'll face whatever is ahead later... face the fear and live!" The raven haired pilot watched as his magenta-haired girlfriend launched in his old Impulse.

Whenever Shinn entered a mobile suit, it wasn't with the determination he had started with. It's not filled with hope that'll make a positive difference in another's life. It wasn't intended raise a gun or unsheathe a beam saber towards a hostile threat. The very tool meant to defend those he swore to protect and destroy those that threatened them was killing him slowly, and after surviving a war and several battles afterward, it seemed that this devastating battle meant more than start of another war, but the last stand for Shinn Asuka's heart and soul. It could not take a beating any longer. No matter what amends were made and no matter how talented he was, Shinn was done and defeated.

As the Destiny was being setup for launch, Shinn could only swallow down the painful memories and doubts in the hope that his problems would go away and he'd lead Z.A.F.T. in a successful battle. With the battlefield hastily approaching, a new fear grew in his heart: the fear of what happens AFTER the battle.


	2. The Banchou of Minerva High

Well, it seems the first shot was more successful than I thought it'd be. Lets continue. I got this idea while playing Digimon Dawn AND Dusk (love Digimon video games). I was thinking about my favorite team set when I came up with this setting. This is a light-hearted A.U. compared to the last chapter's post-series angst. Everyone's around there teens in this chapter (around 16-19). I may expand on this later. Anyway, enjoy!

I don't own Gundam Seed, Gundam Seed Stargazer (yes, I'm even using them) or Gundam Seed Destiny.

**The Banchou of Minerva High**

_(A.U. - Minerva High School)_

"The play 'O' directed by the passionate Mr. Andrew Waltfeld and starring the mysterious transfer student Sven Cal Payang as Othello was a lackluster production that appeared to be scrapped together poorly from a junkyard, but definately makes up in acting. His fellow female co-star, Mudie Holcroft, also came out as a breakout star with a performance as Desmona. It is definitely an improvement in terms of talent for Minerva's acting crew, but the budget cuts have affected the look of the play. Hopefully our anti-villian of a principal will reconsider this when he goes over the budget again... that jackass," Meyrin stopped reading the column as she stared at the blonde behind her, "Stellar, you cannot call the principal a jackass. You cannot insult him in anyway, even if it is backhanded. He'll notice like he did the last paper," Meyrin glared at the girl as she fidgeted.

"Stella's right, you know," she pouted like a child and stomped on the ground with her arms across her chest. As she looked away closing her eyes dramatically, she opened her right eye slowly to see if it had any affect on the younger Hawke's decision. It didn't.

Meyrin continued to glare at Stella not backing down for a moment. "You're a junior, Stella, I got you on this newspaper because you're an awesome writer, but realize you're not slamming anyone or doing a goofy fanfiction, this is a review. Besides, you haven't exactly given me any good subjects you wanted to work on. I had to give you something. There was no way Shams was going to write the thing because his best friend and girlfriend is starring in it. His review would favor them too much, especially her..."

"Because she's a slut..." the chief editor bounced from her chair to cover Stella's mouth. Some heads turned in the computer lab wondering what was going on.

"Please don't start this again."

"But she is..." Meyrin let out a heavy sigh.

"At least you didn't insult her in this review," the pig-tailed teen sat back in his chair, "however, I need you to remove these insults at the principal and the theory..." she began to whisper, "about committing adultery with Mrs. Gladys."

The blonde's eyes shined as she remarked, "but Stella has proof on that! A very, very, reliable source!"

A doubtful Meyrin looked at her skeptically, "okay, who?"

"Auel."

"Auel," slowly she began to grind her teeth, "and what does that **idiot **have to say about it?"

"Well, Mrs. Gladys is his history teacher, and every time he sees them walking down the hall together, they always give each other a weird look that says 'come to my office baby, you've been a bad girl'," she spoke in a manly voice, "'should I? Am I going to be punished'," she changed her voice again to fit Gladys while batting her eyelashes. "He says that means they're banging. Auel knows this."

The red head covered her face with her hand unable to comprehend why Stella would believe such a thing. "How would Auel know about sex? He's the most obvious virgin in the school!" Before Stella could open her mouth, Meyrin cut her off, "don't you dare!"

"B-But I thought you and Au..."

"HELL NO!" everyone turned around this time to look at the two with some of the boys smirking and a few girls shaking their heads. At this point, the Hawke girl dragged Stella out into the hallway slamming the door from behind.

"Can we stop talking about... that very unpleasant memory... just remove that. Please, that's just a fire nobody can put out. Besides, no one's going to believe the **obvious virgin**."

A saddened Stella nodded. "Okay, but afterward, Stella has another piece Stella wanted you to approve."

"What is it?"

"Stella knows that **he** is coming back to school tomorrow!"

Meyrin raised an eyebrow, "who?" Stella whispered the name in her ear as Meyrin jumped up. "How long have you known this!?"

"Since three hours ago. Stella overheard it from the security officer in the cafeteria when they were talking with Mr. DaCosta. He jumped up and spilled his milk terrified when he heard he was returning. Stella can't believe you didn't know. Didn't Lunamaria tell you?"

"No... she didn't!

xoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxxoxo

"Of course I didn't tell you, you would've been nagging the whole day about 'mom and dad said stay away from **that boy**' or 'don't get into a fight over **that boy**' or 'take this **spork** with you if he tries anything funny'. I'm still trying to figure out why you have that nasty thing..."

"It's lucky!" Meyrin defended as her sister snorted lounging beside her locker. "Besides, Luna, all those safety nets from last year are gone and graduated. No Kira, no Athrun, no Lacus, no Cagalli, no one! He's a gun ready to go off and... oh my god, what if he brings a gun!"

"He's not going to bring a gun, I think. He's a man, he's got enough strength to own this school! And I'm going to be right there when he does," Luna proudly remarked.

Meyrin couldn't believe what her sister was saying. This boy got expelled last year after getting into the biggest fight this school, no, this county has ever seen! There was no way in hell she could let her older sister hang around this gangster. Trouble is an understatement with this boy.

"That's it... I'm telling when we get home!" Meyrin grabbed her book bag and prepared to dart toward the door when her stronger sister grasped onto her and pulled her toward her.

"No you won't! After what happened last year, if you tell mom and dad they'll ship us off to private school, and trust me, neither one of us will like it! Those spoiled bitches will eat you alive like worms exploding out of an apple. Is that what you are, Meyrin, a nice, juicy shiny apple suddenly bursting open with a bad worm eating you from the inside out!?" she poked her sister in the chest several times as the younger Hawke looked nauseated.

"P-Please Luna, for sake of the English language, don't ever try to make a metaphor again."

"Only if you don't tell mom and dad." Smirking, Luna watched as Meyrin slowly raise her hand as the older Hawke snatched it and shook it hastily.

"Don't get killed over him. **PLEASE** don't. If you see or hear danger coming, you run the **other **way! I know you; when there was a fire in chemistry lab, Ms. McGriff evacuated the entire class, but then you suddenly showed up skipping U.S. history to see the fire and help the teachers by throwing the fire extinguisher in the room! Till this day we're all still wondering what were you thinking!?"

"I thought that be the fastest way to stop a burning fire: by throwing it in there and watching the foam explode and end the fire, duh," Luna proudly put her hands on her hips as Meyrin lowered her eyes.

_"If she didn't have the body of amazon barbie, she'd be useless." _Meyrin thought. "I'm really worried about you. I know he's your... **friend**... but you can't trust someone like that after... that kind of fight. It wouldn't be as bad if he lost, but he won, Luna! Someone with that kind of strength should worry you."

"I thought that was pretty bad ass!" Luna smirked while resisting to bite her lip, _"and hot," _she thought in the end.

"Bad ass?! I know your insane because only you would think that and Jersey Shore is bad ass! That makes you delusional!" Meyrin was done with arguing with her sister. "If you two want to get killed, fine, I don't care anymore, but don't come to me for help when you find yourself in some kind of interschool gang war, because it'll happen. I can see that!"

"Pfft, stop worrying," putting around her sister, Luna opened her pursue to show her a joint, "wanna share a doobie?"

"No!"

"You're loss, I'm light it in a few. Anyway, who else is trying to get close to him?"

"Stella..." Meyrin replied in a monotonous tone.

"Why?" Luna was curious.

"She wants to interview him since he's... interesting," Meyrin sadly replied. "I think I'm going to lose my best friend."

"But I'm right here, ha!" she snapped her fingers at Meyrin as the younger Hawke banged her head on the locker.

_"Please, god, make her go away!" _she continued to bang her head as Luna walked off not wanting to deal with her sister's episode.

xoxoxoxxooxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxox

_(The next day - Friday the 21 of January)_

With rumors circulating around the school at the rate of the Trojan Virus on the internet, almost everyone knew about the approaching return of "him". Everyone in the high school had their own feelings about the matter: the freshmen were intrigued about who **"he"** was, sophomores were terrified considering the impact that took place that made **"his"** name legendary, juniors were awaiting for **"his"** return as if he would lead them into some legendary status, and because of it, seniors were either terrified or hostile towards the juniors and **"him"**. If anything, they'd want to take him into their ranks in hopes of turning them against the rebellious juniors.

At 7:30 AM, the moist air of Minerva High melted as students stood surrounding the entrance of the school as everyone anticipated his return. On scene, Stella Loussier and her associates (Auel Neider and a reluctant Sting Oakley) stood in front of the crowd in search of the raven haired rebel. Security was beefed up as their numbers began to grow every five minutes. They specifically guarded the principal, Gilbert Durandal, who wanted to use this opprotunity in hopes of rehabilitating the teen to have the media make a movie of him over such a triumph, like Freedom Writers or Dangerous Minds. Meyrin stood waiting in front as well knowing that her sister left early to catch up with him.

"Aim that at me Auel!" Stella was getting upset with her blue-haired friend as he attempted to view his "potiential conquests". The girls weren't too flattered with this as his reputation as the **obvious virgin **spread, and they preferred he'd stay that way.

"You know someone like that doesn't want to stick out. I knew Shinn since middle school, and that guy won't stick out. Hell, we won't know he's here until 4th period."

Sting spat a loogie on the ground after hearing that. "Who cares. I just want to go inside where it's warm."

"It's only 43 degrees, dude."

"That's still cold."

"That's all well and fine, but that doesn't change that he isn't here, so shut up and look for him!" as soon as Stella saw Auel duck down with his camcorder, she marched by and snatched the device from him.

"Hey!"

"Stella just saved you from a lawsuit!" in an instant she kicked his ankle and walked off.

"Ah! Damn!"

"If she's gone, I'll be in the cafeteria," as Sting made his way back to the school, he saw something strange in the parking lot. A blonde and a guy wearing a heavy coat around his shoulders slowly made their way to the school. Noticing his raven hair, Sting nudged at Stella and pointed that way.

"Thank you," she whispered and kissed him on the cheek as she snuck her way in that direction.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Lunamaria opened the side door leading into the docking area inside the school. Rey and Shinn were glad it was misty outside so no one would notice them sneak in. As they jumped inside, Luna lunged and hugged Shinn as he wrapped an arm around her.

"I missed you. Where've you been!?"

"Here and there," he responded nonchalantly as the trio had an unexpected visitor.

"That's the question we've all been asking ourselves: Where have you been, Shinn Asuka!" Stellar pointed the camcorder at the rugged teen as Rey blocked the machine with his hands.

"Look, we don't want trouble. Just go and act like you never saw us," Rey coldly replied.

"You're going to have to deal with this either way. Everyone wants to know what went down at the graduation riot, where you've been, are you single..."

"Hey, hey, hey, enough questions. The guy just got back from... somewhere," Luna replied. "Go somewhere, Stella."

"Stella? Huh, weren't you in my english two class?" Shinn curiously asked.

"U-Um yeah, Stella sat in the front," she blushed a little as the mysterious boy approached her.

"Well, it's nice to see you again. Please don't make such a big deal out of this. Trying to keep a low profile, ya know?" he smirked.

"Uh of course... not! Stella won't do it unless you give me an interview!" Stella stood her ground as Luna approached pulled up the sleeves of her buttoned shirt.

"He doesn't want you pestering him! Please keep bugging us so I can kick your ass!" Rey put a hand on Luna's shoulder and shook her head. Luna groaned and whined, "why not?"

"That'll also bring the rest of the school over here and make it an issue," the blonde boy looked over at his best friend, "what do you purpose we do?"

Shinn thought about it before replying, "fine, you'll get you're interview. It might cool off the heat from last year."

Stella, giddy with excitement, threw herself at Shinn hugging him tightly. "Thank you, thank you, thank you! Now maybe your sister won't be such a bitch!" When the blonde realized what she was doing, she pulled herself away from him red in the face and brushed off her dress.

Lunamaria snorted, "you obviously don't know my sister."

"When shall we do this interview?" Rey responded for Shinn.

"Um, how about in the courtyard at five? Majority of the school should be gone and it'll give us a chance to speak without interuption."

"Alright. Right now, I'm hungry," he looked over at Luna, " did the food get better?" she shook her head to his disappointment as they walked off.

Stella watched the trio march off and as the light shone rather intensely at the ground. As she stared at the back of black coat, decorated in chains as the sleeves flowed mid-air, she felt a strange flutter in her heart. It was weird; the heartbeat made her warm, safe, and wanted, and yet, she couldn't figure out where this emotion was coming from. Was it Shinn? In her mind, she hoped it wasn't, but her heart said otherwise...

"Damnit, I hate tater tots!" her heart fluttered again when she heard that from him.

xoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxo

Students whispered in the hallway about Shinn as everyone watched him casually glide from one classroom to another throughout the day. Not once had he removed his coat, not even for the gym teacher, Mu La Fllaga, and he was one of the more respected and popular instructors. So many of the teens wanted to approach him, but they were afraid he might feel insulted conversating with someone such as themselves as if they bothered him or ready to pick a fight. This annoyed Shinn. He hadn't changed that much, had he?

Shinn hated what happened at the end of the last school year. Everything happened in such a blur; he didn't know how the riot had started, but the thing that bothered him most was getting into a fight with Athrun and Kira. No one would ever forget that graduation day, and despite the large audience among them, no one knew how the riot happened. All that the people remembered before that happened was the stage collapsing and a fight breaking out in the bathroom between the addicts. Everything else was a blur as dust covered the gymnasium and the crowd turned violent. And then...

"Hey! Whach where ya goin, asshole!" an intoxicated Clotho barked as he staggered into Shinn's shoulder from the boys bathroom. Shinn looked at the guy and got this weird feeling in his gut. "Hey, why you lookin at me funny? Look at me when I talk to ya, douche!" the drunk grabbed Shinn's white shirt and holstered him up off the ground. In seconds the raven haired teen was thrown, his back hitting the sink and head recoiled back into the mirror. As the shards and pints of blood fell, the calm in Shinn's eyes vanished and a sinister violent one emerged. Several students flew out at the bathroom at that moment. Within seconds, a loud banging was emitted from the washroom for several minutes.

When security arrived, the noises had stopped as they entered the bathroom. In the middle of the washroom was a bruised and bloody Clotho Buer with debris of the sink on and around him. One of the guards followed a small trail of blood toward an open. When he looked down at the courtyard, he was surprised no one outside was acting any different or surprised from the usual. The other guards opened the stalls to find nothing but broken beer bottles. As Clotho was picked up, the guard smelled his breathe to find the teen piss drunk.

"I've seen him around. Constantly starts trouble and got caught several times drinking. They sent him to a teen addicts program, but it doesn't look like it has any affect," he pulled out his walkie-talkie to hit up the security office. "Yeah, this is Kisaka, I need you to call an ambulance and call Shinn Asuka down to the office. It's only been four hours and that kid's already started a fight."

Around the next room several feet on the west of the boys bathroom, the wind blew into the open window as Talia Gladys watched her student, Shinn, wrap his hands in bandages. As he looked up at her miserably, she could only shake her head, disappointed at his actions. Walking over to the boy, she began to bandage his head. This was not going to end well.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

The sun had begun to set at Minerva High. Most of the students and faculty had left excluding the troublemakers just getting out of detention and several adults doing late work. Stellar sat the courtyard watching several of the sophomores hang out at the park, but they began to take their backpacks and leave one by one. It was almost 6 PM and it seemed as though Shinn had stood her up. Looking down at her tennis shoes somberly, she began to take her things to return home.

A chill crawled up her back as she began to shiver. Wishing she hadn't left her sweater in her locker, Stella wrapped her arms around herself hoping it'd help keep her warm. Suddenly, she found her world becoming dark as something heavy was thrown on top of her. "Hey, what is this?!" she struggled to get the coat off her when she realized what it is. The blonde turned around grinning at Shinn as he gave her a weak smile.

"Sorry I was late. Got into some trouble," he grinned at her as he held a cup of hot chocolate. "I got some from the teacher's lounge cause Mrs. Gladys is in love with this stuff. Want some?"

Stella bit her lip as she nodded. As he passed the mug to her, she noticed his bandaged hands. They were dry of blood and a little shaky. When she placed her hand over his, there was no warmth emitting from it. After taking a sip from the mug, she had to ask, "What happened? D-D-Did you... kill someone?"

Shinn slightly chuckled at that question. It bothered him that all his classmates would suspect such a thing if they saw his hands the way they were: bruised, cut, and bloody. The worse part was that he could understand their fears. He had a reputation now, and he could only do two things: go with it or against it. No matter what path he took, a majority of the student body would never see past this thuggish interior he was suppose to have. He would be considered...

"I-If you want to skip the interview, it's ok. We can do this Monday," it was obvious he was not in any mood to talk. She could never understand what he's been through since the riot last year, but it changed him from a timid teen to this quiet, unpredictable force of nature. It was scary, and yet she wanted to delve deeper into why.

Stellar's voice awoken him from his thoughts. Seeing her sitting in the cold all by herself made him regret doing that to her. "No, I'm good. Lets get this started." The raven haired teen sat next to her as the reported turned own the mic on her cell phone.

"First question... What's it like being a banchou?"

Shinn tilted his head. "A wha?" he announced dumbfounded. He heard of the word before, but never understood why people call him that.

"A banchou, its like this thug everyone has got bow to cause they know you got skills or they're afraid you'll break their legs."

"You make it sound like I'm in the mafia!" he chuckled.

"Yeah, Stella did..." she nervously chuckled feared she touched a nerve.

"Well, I'm not, I just... trying to get by. You know how it is."

"Stella does..." she smiled as she bit her lip. Where would should start next? While she contemplated her next question, she felt something tickle down her nose as a faint roar came from above. The two teens looked up at the sky as it slowly began to pour. "Ah! Not now... why!?" she hid under the coat as the rain began to pour down.

Taking her hand, Shinn yelled, "c'mon before we get wet! Do you have a car or do you take the bus?"

"I walk! My house is only four blocks from here!"

"Then lets go!" picking up Stella, she blushed as he carried her on his back with the coat over her head. "Which way?"

"I-I live down Glenville, just go down Rockwell and turn riiiiiiiiiigghtt!!!" in a flash Shinn ran at the speed of light startling Stella as he carried her home.

What is with this boy? What's his story? How did he get this way? There were so many questions Stella wanted to ask, but she knew there was going to be more than his side of things. No, this story was much bigger than Shinn Asuka, Minerva's Banchou, himself. In every story there are a series of characters surrounded the main one, albeit friend, neutral, or foe. This would definitely get her the respect she wants and cure that creative itch that had been bugging her for a long time. It may also answer why her heart is fluttering so hard. As she watched cars go by with the unfortunately circumstance of being caught in traffic, she had been extremely grateful of him for doing this, even if she was beginning to feel nauseous. This is a definitely a story she had to follow.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo


	3. Misery Without Company

I was just listening to some Bill Withers when I decided to make this one-shot. Enjoy.

I don't own Gundam Seed, Gundam Seed Destiny, or Gundam Seed Stargazer.

_**Bold Italics - SONG**_

_ITALICS - Flashback_

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**Misery Without Company...**

**(This one-shot is a "what if" perspective if Athrun didn't protect Lunamaria in the final battle against Shinn...)**

Athrun Zala was no stranger to bars. Despite being a underage at nineteen, liquor was hastily available due to his rank at Orb. However, he wasn't here just for a drink. Rather, he was here to see an old friend. He entered the "Red Comet" hoping for a good show from him.

Looking at the bartender, the blunette called him, "Marcus, how's business."

"Ah, not so well. Since the 'The Kiss' opened two blocks away, they've been taking most my customers," the two shook hands, "they even got your buddy Yzak. Here he's into martinis."

"Heh, I hope you don't spread that around to just anybody. He'll come over here to kick your ass," the two shared a chuckle, Athrun's playful while Marcus's on the nervous side.

"Nah, just between you and me. Anyway, he's in the back getting ready. He's playing a classic today, none of his new material."

"I see. Anything 'different' about him?" Athrun seriously replied.

"Just the same ol' tricks, same ol' drama. Though, it keeps the girls coming when it does."

Athrun nodded as he turned from Marcus to look around at the audience. His friend definitely had a large fan base even if he wasn't a full-time musician. There were more women in the audience then men, but they gave him just as much appreciation as the ladies, to his displeasure.

Within a few minutes, Shinn Asuka, in a leather jacket wielding his trademark black guitar, slowly came to the stage in the south end of the bar. Slowly he turned his head as his visible left eye lazily caught a glimpse of the audience. He noticed Athrun at the bar who in turn stared at the scar coming down his right eye and eye patch covering the damage appendage. Athrun tried to hide his shame at what he had done to the younger teen. Ignoring the blunette, the raven-haired former ace sat at a stool and took the microphone.

"Hey everyone. How are you doing tonight? Shinn spoke with a cool confidence.

"Just fine baby! Woo!" one of his female fans yelled as a few more along with her.

"Just fine? Heh, you ain't just fine babygirl, you magnificent," he flashed a smile at the white-haired woman as she excitedly blushed with all the attention she was getting.

Athrun sat at the bar shaking his head. Things haven't changed so far. Then he noticed a red-head at the corner of the room glaring daggers at him. It looked as though she wanted to slice him open with a chainsaw. Hoping to do damage control, he got up from his sat proceeded to her table.

"Excuse me, may I sit here?"

The glaring red-head chose not to turn to Athrun as she continued to stare down the musician. "I don't care, although if I were you, I wouldn't sit there."

"Oh," he took a sit and looked at her with interest, "and why not?"

She looked at Athrun giving him a less threatening look. "Because shits going to hit the fan tonight, believe me."

"If that's the case, you may need me here for damage control."

"Hm," she looked at him unimpressed, "what are you, some mall cop or school security guard?"

"Heh, no I'm in the military."

"Yeah, I bet..." she turned her attention back on Shinn as he began to pluck some strings.

"So, what's your name?"

"Melody."

"I'm Athrun."

"Good for you," the older woman continued to glare at Shinn as he looked back at her from his guitar. He acted as though they never met.

"Do you know him?" Athrun curiously asked.

"Yeah. He screwed me two weeks ago," Athrun raised an eyebrow as she continued, "I plan to screw him later tonight, and not in the good way."

"Oh," he looked around at her to see if she anything to go with her threat, but the only thing she had on her was her purse.

"Like I said, it's not best to sit here."

"I don't mind. Would you like a drink?"

"I have work in the morning."

"Well, offers on the table..." Athrun's focus shifted to Shinn as he prepared to play.

"Well, I'm sorry to inform all ya'll that I won't be playing anything new tonight. I've... been going through some stuff lately and haven't been myself. So, I'm playing an old song from this jazz musican named Bill Withers. A lot of people don't exactly recognize the name, but they'll recognize the song," after that he began to pluck some strings.

Athrun noticed this depressed aura flowing off of Shinn. It couldn't be helped. It was his fault that Z.A.F.T.'s super ace was as fragile and damaged as he was now. He suppose to be is mentor, but in the end, he had been so focused in his own problems that he let Shinn stray and...

**_Ain't no sunshine when she's gone. _**_  
**It's not warm when she's away.  
**__**Ain't no sunshine when she's gone  
And she's always gone too long anytime she goes away.**_

_"Athrun!!!" Lunamaria charged at Athrun in the Impulse Gundam, unsheathing her beam saber against the Infinite Justice._

_Athrun easily evaded each attack not wanting to face her in combat._

_"Luna, stop it! This is wrong!" he pleaded as she continued her attack._

_"No, I have to do this for the future!" she made a full frontal charge at him with an intent to kill._

_Back at the Archangel, Meyrin witnessed the fight between her and Athrun. She continued to yell at the intercom, "stop, Luna! Please stop fighting!"_

_"Meyrin?" Luna felt something that made her rethink her actions._

_Avoiding the last attack, Athrun saw no choice but to fight back. Withdrawing his dual beam saber, he evaded Luna's last swipe before making a counterattack demolishing both the Impulse's arms and cutting apart it's legs._

_"Aaaahhhhh!!!" she yelled as controls began to fry apart and her mobile suit drifted away from the Justice._

__

**Wonder this time where she's gone,  
Wonder if she's gone to stay  
********Ain't no sunshine when she's gone  
And this house just ain't no home anytime she goes away**

_Athrun resented what he had done, but he couldn't afford to lose this battle. Unfortunately, the situation only worsen._

_"Luna!!!"_

_The Justice picked up the Destiny Gundam on it's sensor's as Shinn charged straight into the confrontation between Athrun and Lunamaria._

_"Don't you hurt Luna!" he yelled in a rage as he pulled out his sword. The wings of light flared brightly as the Destiny charged at the Justice in seconds._

_Lunamaria watched the struggle between her boyfriend and her former crush as she conflicted at what to do. Meyrin was alive, but that didn't help the situation in front of her. Knowing Shinn, he wouldn't stray from his path of an insured peace until Athrun was dead._

_Their two weapons clashed as Athrun struggled to hold Shinn back._

_"Stop it Shinn! Don't you see what you're doing is wrong! People have to decide their own path to follow! Durandal is wrong!"_

_"No, you don't get it! This is the only way we'll ever find peace..." the memories of his family, Stella, and Rey's words came to mind as his rage intensified, "and if you can't see that, then you're my enemy, and you must die!!!" Within minutes, Shinn activated his SEED._

_**And I know, I know, I know, I know, I know,  
I know, I know, I know, I know, I know, I know, I know,**  
_**_I know, I know, I know, I know, I know, I know,  
I know, I know, I know, I know, I know, I know, I know, I know_**

_The Destiny began to push back the Justice much to Athrun's surprise as Shinn distanced himself from his enemy. Lunamaria, tired of being a spectator, decided to intervene. "Stop it, Shinn! It's over, please don't fight!"_

_"Get outta my way!!!" an ominous light shone from the Destiny's right hand as it aimed the palma fiocina at the Infinite Justice._

_Lunamaria threw herself in the middle of the fight in hopes of getting the ace to stop his rampant barrage. "Stop it, Shinn! Don't don't do this anymore!"_

_"Luna!" both men gasped as the Destiny's path continued at the Justice as Athrun entered his SEED mode..._

_Athrun moved the Justice's hand out within minutes to catch the Destiny's arm, but fell to the path of the palma fiocina as it was destroyed and it's path continued to the damaged Impulse._

_Lunamaria gasped as her life flashed before her eyes. The attacked connected to the Impulse as a purple light surged at the Impulse's chest. Sparks flew from the damaged Gundam as it began to explode._

_Tears fell from Meyrin as she watched from the Archangel the destruction of the Impulse and the death of her sister. "LUUUNNNAAA!!!" she screamed as Mirialia came by the pick up the girl and take her away. Murrue could only see that the confrontation between Athrun and the Destiny would only get worse from there._

_The explosion separated Athrun and Shinn a good distance as the two took the woman's death harshly. Athrun struggled to pick himself up after failing to protect the girl. He felt as though he should've been there to stop that from happening, that with all his experience and skill he should've stopped it, but he didn't. Shinn was quiet in the cockpit unable to handle what had happened. He had killed Lunamaria because he couldn't contain his rage or listen to her pleas. Rather than turn away from the battle, his fury redirected itself toward Athrun for failing to protect Luna. "T-That... no... Luna... !!!" _

**_Hey, I ought to leave the young thing alone,  
But ain't no sunshine when she's gone, only darkness everyday._****  
_Ain't no sunshine when she's gone,  
And this house just ain't no home anytime she goes away._**

_"Shinn, enough!!!" the Destiny ruthlessly charged at Athrun as even the blunette could contain his own anger. Athrun disengaged the Justice's glider as it flew around the Destiny._

_"I've had enough of you!!!" reaching out with his palma fiocina again, Athrun kicked the hand apart as the glider readied to ram through the Destiny. However, Shinn realized the attack coming and back stepped fast enough to watch it go by as he withdrew his beam cannon and shot it at Athrun._

_Athrun had hoped that his beam shield would withstand the blast, but it gave out on him as it knocked him back in space. Gaining momentum back in his Gundam, Athrun charged after Shinn with the utmost need to finish the battle. Withdrawing his beam rifle, he and Shinn began a violent dogfight over the death of Lunamaria Hawke._

_Meyrin stood in the hallway holding onto Miraillia as the the final battle of the war continued. "I hate him so much. Please... Athrun... stop him... please..." she sobbed on her shoulder as the older brunette didn't know what to say to her._

_The Justice continues to fire shots from its beam rifle at Shinn as the later every blast and firing back every chance he got. In the end, the fatum evens the odds as it strikes the Destiny from behind. Shinn, in his enraged state withdraws and throws his sword at the fatum damaging and destroying it._

_Using this distraction allowed Athrun to throw a beam boomerang at the Destiny. The weapon cut across the Destiny's chest as it turned at Justice and cuts off the beam cannon, destroying it. The explosion destroys the Destiny's left hand as the red Gundam charges at it. Not backing down, the wings of light flared as it flew straight toward the opposing Gundam._

_"Luna..." both men had the deceased woman on their minds as Athrun withdrew his beam saber aiming it at the Destiny._

_Shinn watched from his exposed cockpit the Justice ready to stab the Destiny, but he had anticipated this and hoped to use the Wings of Light to do as much damage as possible. If all else failed, he'd make it up to her by taking Athrun with him on a one way trip to hell. There was no other way he could redeem himself._

**_Anytime she goes away.  
Anytime she goes away.  
Anytime she goes away.  
Anytime she goes away._**

_Athrun was surprised Shinn wasn't attempting to ram into him, but rather attack him with the Wings of Light. As his red Gundam went through the wings, his systems began to malfunction as the Justice began to stagger in space. The blunette struggled to hold onto the controls, but the heat emitted from them prevented that from happening. _

_"D-Damnit, Shinn," he cursed as the Justice dropped it's beam saber before the Destiny came for another charge._

_"ATHRUN!!!" Shinn yelled as he charged without any intent of surviving the battle. _

_Athrun looked up at the hazy monitor as Shinn was about to approach. Within a split second, the blunette grasped the scorched controls to snatch the beam saber and and swipe at the Wings of Light engine._

_"Aaaaaaaaaaahh!" Shinn yelled as Athrun made another attack with his legs. Looking at the Justice ready to finish the fight, Shinn thought to himself, "I'm coming Luna, at least, I hope I am... I'm sorry," a tear leaked from his eye before the Destiny's legs were destroyed as it made one last attack with his beam sabre destroying its head and totalling the cockpit. _

_The Destiny's body floated in space as Athrun decided to leave Shinn floating in space to die for his actions when he saw the raven haired pilot's body lay lifeless amidst space. Looking at his fragile form, the blunette wanting to be the better person took his former comrade and flew off back to the Archangel._

A scarred Shinn looked up from the crowd as he was getting a majority of applause from the audience. There were only a few not giving him such praise for an emotional piece, and that had been the women he had wronged. Regardless, Shinn thanked the audience for allowing him to do this piece.

Athrun finished clapping as he noticed Melody ready to pounce and follow Shinn as he prepared to leave the stage. "Hey, you want to get something to eat or a drink."

"No," the red head stood up and watched the musician use his charms on the white-haired girl he'd been grinning at the whole time. The two seemed to get a little chatty and Melody wanted to do her best to keep that scum away from her.

Athrun watched Shinn take the girl's hand and walk off with her as Melody attempted to follow only to be stopped by several of the security guards. The blunette wanted to go over and talk to his friend, but figured he wouldn't want to see him again. It happened every time he came by. Suddenly, his phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Athrun?"

"Hey, Meyrin."

"Is he there?"

"Yeah."

"D-Did you talk to h-him?" it was silent for a while as she knew what it meant, "When are you going to be home?"

"Soon. I love you."

"I love you too. Come back soon, please."

Athrun couldn't help but noticed the sadness in her tone. In the eve of her sister's death, Meyrin Hawke was barely holding strong, but she knew it wasn't just her hurting, and she wanted to help the other person in pain. The blunette often went looking for the Destiny pilot in her place knowing if he saw her, he'd run. The last person Shinn could face was Meyrin.

The Justice pilot saw that Melody wasn't going to get past the security anytime soon and saw some of the other girls who weren't exactly too pleased with the musician. In the long run, Shinn surrounded himself with people just as miserable as he was, and if they weren't, he'd make it that way as he saw with Melody. The girl was chasing after someone who wanted nothing but a quick night of pleasure to forget his pain. Athrun could only hope Shinn would one day forgive himself to start his life again. All he was doing was spreading his pain to others, and tonight he'd add another victim.


End file.
